More than words
by Lucy Diamonds
Summary: Enamorado de un imposible, pero necesitarla tanto que sientes que la vida se va en ello. Aunque nunca sea tuya, aunque se desvanezca al amanecer


**More than words**

Tu rostro, tus manos, tus ojos, tu cuerpo de locura, en realidad ya no se ni siquiera que es lo que tanto me gusta de ti, que es eso que me atrapó en una red… que me dejó sin salida. Única, perfecta… sencillamente, hecha a mi manera.

Y solo ahora, solo ahora que estás al fin a mi lado, al fin en mi cama, me doy cuenta cuán importante eres en mi vida, y me pregunto en que momento dejaste de ser mi amiga, para ser la única, la mujer de mi vida.

¡Ja! Quien lo diría, Sirius Black enamorado, nadie lo hubiese creído, nadie… nunca. Pero la vida es así, da vueltas, como una calesita. Uno termina mareado, haciendo cosas que nunca imaginó que haría. Pero no me arrepiento, no… eso nunca…

Si… ¡ay, Dios! Tan solo mírate, dormida a mi lado. Tu cabeza duerme tranquila sobre mi pecho. Tu largo pelo que cae sobe tu perfecto rostro, de una manera hecho a mi locura. ¿Cómo arrepentirse? ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Si solo con tu mirada, solo con una sonrisa logro vivir.

Y eres toda tu, tu persona, que haces que me ponga así, tan romántico. Y te miro nuevamente, tus ojos cerrados, pero puedo imaginarlos cuando me miras, así, como solo ellos pueden, con ese color violeta, ese que me enloquece, me hipnotiza. Tu piel, entre lechosa y amarillenta, desacostumbrada a la luz, más, así me gusta a mí, cubrirla de besos cada noche.

Y teniéndote así, solo para mi, no puedo evitar no besarte, besarte hasta la locura, hasta que mis labios pidan parar. Porque esta noche eres sólo para mi, lo se. No puedo evitar mirarte, tu perfecta escultura, tu cuerpo de delirio. ¡Cuantos baños de agua fría me ha causado! Muchos, realmente.

Y te despiertas, la luz te molesta, lo se, no puedes dormir cuando hay luz. Abres tus ojos, con miedo, como lo haces cada mañana y buscas, buscas en el mundo de los sueños, aún, que es eso que te ha despertado tan deprisa.

.- Buenos días, preciosa – es lo único que te puedo decir al ver que has descubierto mi mirada insistente sobre ti, y que ahora me miras sonriente, con esos labios tan rosados, tan finos. Entonces te beso, sí, nuevamente.

Puedo sentir como mis labios se funden con los tuyos, como nos pasa siempre, ese magnetismo tan difícil de evitar, de evadir. Y cada vez, a sabiendas de lo que vendrá después, te beso con más pasión, si es posible. Locura, amor… todo enlazado entre nuestros labios.

Y mi mano flota sobre nubes imaginarias, nubes de placer al recorrer con delicadeza tu cuerpo desnudo. Y mi piel se estremece al notar tus caricias, tan certeras, tan perfectas, que con una, tan solo una logras dislocar mi mundo, mi racionalidad. Nos separamos unos centímetros, los necesarios para mirarnos a los ojos, y asentir, deseosos de más. Y siempre es así, cada vez que estamos juntos, aunque he de admitirlo, que no son muchas, no tantas como yo quisiera, al menos. Y volvemos a hacer el amor. Ya no es con furia ni frenesí, sino con pasión retenida, con amor, aunque la palabra no sea necesariamente de mi agrado: te amo.

.- Debo irme… - me dices con ojos somnolientos, posados en un punto fijo entre la puerta y la ventana. Nunca, nunca cambiará, siempre es así, llegas, cuando quieres, y te vas… como has venido. Pero más me falta a mi para ser feliz, linda… más que eso.

.- Espera, espera al menos hasta el mediodía. Sabes que no te veré por un tiempo. Quiero disfrutarte… - te digo, aunque ya se que te irás nuevamente, que te irás para volver algún tiempo más tarde. ¡Madito día! Mil veces maldita la luz, que llega solo para arrancarte de mi pecho, donde reposas ahora.

.- No puedo… - y no dices más. Siempre con las palabras justas. Nunca hablas mucho, eso es quizá, lo que más me gusta de ti, la capacidad de comunicarte sin hablar demasiado. ¿Cómo lo haces? No podría, realmente. Y te levantas de prisa, como si faltara muy poco para que algo sucediese.

Te vistes con prisa, pero aún así me deleito con tus delicados movimientos al cubrirte de ropa. Como una sesión de imágenes que se suceden ante mi vista en cámara lenta, así te observo ahora. Miro tu cabello, que desprende reflejos de brillo al encontrarse con el sol, se mueve delicadamente, como un vaivén. Vuela, vuela como lo haces tú, que vuelas de mi vida.

Y siento que se encoge mi pecho, no puedo retenerte, lo se… no puedo negarte la libertad, pero me gustaría que mi corazón fuese tu cárcel, para que vivas en él sin problema de que huyas. Me gustaría que _él_ no existiese, que fuera solo una ilusión de mi mente. Pero se que no, que _él_ es tan real como tu, como yo… que _él_ es el único que decide sobre ti, que _él_ es el único que podría negarte o privarte de algo, es _él_ el que decide sobre tus actos, es _él_ el que ha hecho que mi vida sea tan desgraciada, sin ti… ¡es _él_!

Pero tu lo elegiste así, nadie más que tu. Solo tú elegiste ese camino, y no soy nadie para reprochártelo. No soy nadie… nadie más que tú amante… que el que hace que tus noches sean mágicas. El que te hace el amor. El estúpido que te ama sin hablar. En las sombras, porque cree que con actos, más que palabras te demostrará lo que siente, te demostrará cuán importante eres en su vida, desde que te conoció.

Y esas palabras rondan mi mente desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero no salen, no pueden salir. Aprendido de ti, me corazón toma el ejemplo de no hablar.

Te acercas, con lentitud, y depositas un beso cálido sobre mi frente. Mi mirada te sigue, sigue cada uno de tus movimientos, lo sabes, la sientes. Acomodas las matas sobre mi pecho. Me miras, me miras con una dulce sonrisa en tus labios, de esas que me derriten, pero que sirven de despedida, lo sé, hasta un nuevo día.

.- Te amo…

Suelto, suelto esas palabras como si ellas fueran la solución para frenar tu marcha. Te quedas estática frente a la puerta de mi habitación.

Te entiendo, debe ser fuerte escuchar eso de mi boca. Es la primera vez que te lo digo, con palabras, porque cada vez que hemos hecho el amor, te lo digo con mis actos, aunque no se si me entenderás. Pero ya lo dije, y solo espero que lo hayas escuchado, porque no se si lo podré repetir, no se si podré decir lo mismo dos veces, para que luego sea ignorado completamente por ti.

Te giras, muy lentamente, y posas tu mirada en la mía. Una mirada fría y penetrante, que solo tu logras instalar en el fondo de mi estómago, como si fuera hecha de plomo. Cayó fuerte sobre mí. Me miras con ojos llorosos, ojos que por más inexpresivos que intenten ser, no logran engañarme.

Una lágrima rueda por tu lisa mejilla, hasta que conoce el fin en el suelo de la habitación. Y el sonido del impacto, parece retumbar entre nosotros. Solo espero que hagas algo, algo más que llorar, algo más que irte, simplemente, algo más que palabras, que puedes decirlas sin sentirlas realmente. Pero yo las siento, lo juro, las siento demasiado dentro de mí, casi formando parte de mi ser.

Y espero, espero una respuesta que no llega, que se la lleva el aire, como tanta de las cosas que he dicho antes. Espero que hagas algo, porque se que las palabras no te gustan. Y lo haces. Como toda respuesta a mi pregunta. Corres, de prisa, hasta donde estoy. Hasta mi cama, nuestra cama. Me besas, como toda respuesta, y logras, sin duda, que ese beso contenga en su interior la respuesta que yo esperaba.

Nos abrazamos, con fuerza, nos abrazamos como pocas veces lo hemos hecho, como si el tiempo no corriera, como si todo el mundo se detuviera por nosotros. Y es que son pocas las veces que tenemos tiempo realmente. Nuestros encuentros son fugaces, pasajeros.

.- Te amo, Mereth, ¿lo sabías?

Asientes, asientes con una sonrisa, con una sonrisa soñadora. Con una cara risueña que hace tiempo no tenías. Estás feliz, radiante. ¿Por qué no lo habías demostrado antes? ¿Por qué te limitabas a demostrarme amistad? Sabías, sabías lo que yo sentía, lo sabías.

Tomo tu mano, feliz. Al fin lo dije. Pero está _eso_. Debajo de tu blusa, en tu antebrazo. Esa maldita marca… ¡maldita marca! Es la que se interpone entre medio de nosotros, es la que me impide tenerte, la que no nos permite deshacernos de _él_. Entonces me miras, con miedo, asustada. Me miras con temor claro en tus ojos. _Él_ te amenazó con algo, lo sé.

.- Mereth, escúchame – te digo a la vez que tomo tu rostro entre mis manos para buscar la mirada perdida entre la colcha - ¿Me quieres? – asientes, tímida, más no hablas – debes elegir, Mereth. Debes elegir, o _él_, o yo… ¿a caso lo amas a _él_? – pregunto temeroso de escuchar una respuesta que me mataría.

Me miras con los ojos muy grandes, y llevas instintivamente tu mano a tu antebrazo. Te alarmas, seguro que ya te está llamando.

.- No, no lo amo Sirius, no hago más que odiarlo, más de lo que me odio a mi misma, por ser una asesina

.- ¡No eres una asesina! Solo… solo eres una víctima, Mereth, creedme, estás a tiempo de salir, linda… por favor. – obtengo un silencio sepulcral de tu parte. Por una vez en la vida, no estoy dispuesto a perderte – Cuéntame, Mereth, cuéntame por que has hecho esto con tu vida

.- ¡Mi vida! ¿Mi vida dices? Por dios, Sirius, sabes que no es tan simple. Se necesita más que una simple palabra para salir. ¿Acaso crees que no lo he intentado? ¿Qué no he intentado dejarlo todo por ti? Pero entiende, que si lo dejara, si abandonara mi puesto ahora, no tendría de todas formas lo que quiero, no te tendría de todas formas… por que estarías muerto. ¡Te matarían! Tan simple, tan sencillo. Pero es imposible. No tenerte, no tenerte como quisiera, ese es el maldito precio que tengo que pagar por nuestras vidas, por ser una maldita mortífaga.

Y sin más palabras, te vas. Me dejas saboreando el amargo gusto del adiós. Mi dulce condena: tu corazón.

_Fin_

_Lucy Diamonds_

_Amante de Sirius Black. Lobita de Remus Lupin._


End file.
